The Day all of Bikini Bottom Got Stoned
by Sailor Tawna-mi
Summary: What the title says, but do me one favor...don't do drugs.


The Day All of Bikini Bottom Got Stoned  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants.  
  
One day, on a boat, a stupid druggie accidentally dropped his bong into the water.  
  
Druggie: Like, dude, I lost my fix! Oh well, nothin's gonna happen.  
  
But little did he know that he was about to be wrong.  
  
(In Bikini Bottom, or more likely, Spongebob's neighborhood)  
  
Spongebob: I'M READY!!!!  
  
Patrick: Hey, Spongebob! You wanna go jellyfishing?  
  
Spongebob: Sure, Patrick! Just let me get my net and we'll be all set, okay?  
  
( But as Spongebob was about to go inside, something came floating down, and crashed into Squidward's house, but luckily, Squidward was on vacation.)  
  
Patrick: Goodness, Spongebob! What's that!?  
  
Spongebob: ( walks up to the fallen bong) It looks like some sort of fancy bubble blower.  
  
Patrick: Go touch it.  
  
Spongebob: ( touches it and nothing happens) Hey, nothing happened.  
  
Patrick: Okay, then we can blow into it!  
  
Spongebob: Patrick, are you sure?  
  
Patrick: Spongebob, there are many new things we encounter in life, we just need to face them and get them overwith, besides, this is a new bubble blower! What's wrong with that?  
  
Spongebob: Well, I guess you're right. Let's try it!  
  
( So Spongebob blows into the bong and guess what happens.)  
  
Spongebob: Patrick, I feel funny.  
  
Patrick: That's because you're feeling the burn! Now let me try.( also blows into the bong) Hey you're right, I feel so good.  
  
French Announcer: Half an hour later.  
  
Spongebob: Look at the funny colors.  
  
Patrick: Hi, Pinky the elephant! ( waves his hand at nothing)  
  
Spongebob: Let's get Mr. Krabs to try it...  
  
( At the Krusty Krab)  
  
Mr. Krabs: Spongebob, what is the meaning of this?  
  
Spongebob: Mr. Krabs, We want you to try this bubble blower, ( points out the window to Patrick, who has a red wagon with the giant bong in it) It makes you feel gooood.  
  
Patrick: Gooooooood..  
  
Mr. Krabs: Now why would I try this contraption?  
  
Spongebob: We'll give ya fifty bucks!  
  
Mr. Krabs: Okay.  
  
( So Mr. Krabs gets high, and as he does, he gets most of the customers high off of its fumes.)  
  
( Back at what was once Squidward's house)  
  
Squidward: AAAAHHH!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!?Grrr.SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( In the heart of Bikini Bottom)  
  
Spongebob: Hey, guys.I want you to try this. it's pretty good s**t.  
  
Patrick: Yeah.  
  
Mr. Krabs: It makes ya feel gooooooood.  
  
( So the fish, being the curious creatures they are did what Spongebob Weedpants said)  
  
French Announcer: an hour later.  
  
( Everyone is running amok, some fish were wrecking houses, some were trying to "fly", but basically, almost everyone was acting like idiots.)  
  
Spongebob: Hey, let's get Sandy, maybe she'd wanna get jiggy wit' us.  
  
Sandy: Spongebob! What're y'all doing, acting like maniacs and the like?  
  
Squidward: That is what I'd like to know!  
  
Spongebob: (really stoned) Chill, dudes, I just found a bubble blower that makes ya feel gooood..  
  
Patrick: Goooooood.  
  
Spongebob: Ya know what I'm sayin'  
  
Sandy: I know what you're sayin. y'all are gettin' high off of that bong over there!  
  
Patrick: But it feels goooood.  
  
Sandy: There is nothin' gooooood about smoking! It messes you up. and it isn't very pretty.  
  
Spongebob:.I say we get the non believers high!  
  
Everyone (except Squidward and Sandy) : ALL HAIL TO THE MAGIC BONG.ALL HAIL TO THE MAGIC BONG.  
  
( But before they could do anything, some of them died off, and the rest were all thrown in jail,and were sent to the Bikini Bottom Smoking Clinic)  
  
( At the Clinic)  
  
Spongebob: (now normal) Sandy, I'm sorry I got stoned and tried to make everyone high.  
  
Patrick: Me too!  
  
Sandy: I forgive you, but it's not okay to do drugs. They mess you up and you could have been killed doing it. Spongebob: I know. I promise it will never happen again!  
  
Patrick: Me too!  
  
Mr. Krabs: Me three!  
  
(Plankton walks in)  
  
Plankton: Did I miss anything?  
  
Spongebob: So can I come out and play with you?  
  
Squidward: No, you can't come out and play!  
  
Spongebob: Why not?  
  
Sandy: You still have ten weeks of therapy left, silly!  
  
Spongebob: Oh, Dah hahahahahahhhaha!  
  
(Everyone laughs)  
  
The End  
  
This is purely fictitious, and the moral is that only dopeheads do dope. 


End file.
